Bound by Blood
by ricojohn
Summary: DNA is a powerful thing. It can hold any one together in times of troubles. Will it hold the flock together? Can it re-unite Percy and Annabeth? And what does it have to do with the mysterious and slightly psychotic 5th squadron? Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story and I actually am Dyslexic so excuse the spelling errors. Spell check only goes so far. Ha-ha! The story takes place some where between book one and three of the Maximum Ride Series and after Blood of Olympus in the Heroes of Olympus Series. For the purposes of the story plot I'm altering Max's and Fang's age to 17 and leaving Iggy at 14. Those are jest for reader orientation so it is not a complete mind fuck. P.S. I tend to swear a lot and intend to reflect that in my weighting. Don't worry though I wont have the main cast of our beloved books cursing too much because they don't in the books. I intend to TRY and stick as close to their personalities as possible. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

POV: Percy

I rolled over on the hard ground my eyes still shut. What jest happened? I wondered. The last thing i remembered was being at the movies with Annabeth.

Annabeth! The one word shocked my scenes and I sat bolt upright. That was my first mistake. The second I sat up my head hit the low ceiling and nocked me flat onto my back again.

Ow. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed my head. looking around for the first time I saw I was in a dog crate.

Well crap. I thought. I reached into my pocket to pull out Riptide out to cut open the cage door but was shocked to find all my pockets empty.

Zeus dam it! I thought with exasperation. I didn't even know how it was possible for Riptide not to reappear in my pocket.

After some desperate tugs on the cage door I sat back in despair.

"Finally." A voice to my right said. "You decided to take a chill pill."

I whiled my head around and noticed my cage was not the only one in the room. Next to me was a brown haired girl who looked about my age. She sat calmly in her cage as if it was totally normal to be locked in a dog cage.

"What?" I asked, still confused by the comment.

The girl met my eyes. "The cages are strong enough to hold an eraser if necessary." she said in a Be intimidated. way but all I thought of was a pencil eraser in dog crate. Why? Mentally asked at the image in my head.

"Good to know." I said wearily. Is this a nut house? I thought. I looked around again. It shore didn't look like Bellevue hospital to me. Since I had no one to my left I was left with only the crazy brown hared girl to get information from. "Where are we?" I asked praying she didn't say something out in left field like 'In candy land of course!'

"The School." She responded.

Yup. I thought. She is definitely crazy. "Look." I said. "This doesn't look much like a school to me."

Thats cuz it's not." She said.

"But you jest said-"

She Interrupted me. "It's a top secret lab for experiments on Mutated DNA life forms."

"Definitely doesn't sound like a school." I said.

She shook her head. "Thats jest a nickname by the inmates."

"Inmates?" I asked.

"Us." She said. I under stood.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She stared at me for ascend then said "Max."

"Nice to meat you Max." I said. "Im Percy."

Before she could respond however the doors to the room we were in flung wide open and entered some guys in very stereotypical white Mad Scientist Coats. They garbed my cage saying something about test subject 8 and then they garbed Max's cage and something about using subject 1 for the new social experiment. Our cages were placed on a cart and wheeled out of the room.

When we finally stopped they un locked my cage and pulled me out by the shirt collar and slammed me down on an operating table where metal shackles clamped down on my limbs.

"Get off me!" I shouted. I reached out in my mind for any near by water sources. There was none. Well i made it a good 17 years. I thought. I looked over at Max, who was still in her cage. Through the bars of the cage door I noticed some thin I guess I over looked. There were feathery things hanging from her back. I was about to ask her what they were when a man in a doctor's outfit entered.

"Jeb." Max said with scorn.

Jeb ignored her. This seamed to piss her off even more.

"June 8th." Jeb spoke into a tape recorder. "Test subject 8 ready for post birth injection. modification 36 should correct for the failure of test subject 7."

"Dude? Seriously? A tape recorder?" I asked. He ignored me too.

"This also provides a good opportunity for hybrid social experiment 22." he continued. "Beginning the procedure." He said taking a step towards me and picking up a syringe. he proceeded to cut off my shirt with a pair of scissors (Not cool. it was a birthday gif from my Mom and Paul.) and to inject the syringe right into my chest.

"YO!" I screamed as the giant needle entered my chest and injected the orange liquid.

"Growth execration is now being administered."Jeb said calmly as he pulled out an even bigger syringe full of blue liquid.

"Oh, Hell no!" I screamed before he again injected me in the chest. This needle hurt more and the minute he pushed down on the plunger my hole body started to hurt.

"Awaiting results." He said to the tape recorder as he unlocked Max's cage and left the room. As the door locked in back of him my shackles sprang open and retracted into the table.

Max approached me wearily. "You ok?" She asked.

"Ow." I answered. "What was that stuff?"

"I don't know." she answered. "Something orange and than a blue grow faster thing."

"Gee, thanks." I said. she tilted her head at me in concern.

"Can you sit up?" She asked.

"I'll try." I said. But when I went to move the pain got worse. I fell back to the table grimacing.

"Percy?" Max asked. "What wrong? Where does it hurt?"

It hurt every where but I couldn't speak. My jaw had locked up from the pain and my vision was tunneling. The last thoughts I had before I blacked out were of Annabeth as Max bent over me trying to keep me awake.

Hay thanks for reading this. Like I said this is my first so pleas critique me and sent me things you would do differently of how to improve it. THX.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: MAX

He was out solid. I jest met him and all ready Jeb had killed him. the "Failure" of subject 7 meant that 7 was dead. Now Percy was on his back with 2 large needle holes in his chest and shallow breaths that got shallower by the minute. Then after what felt like hours his eyes snapped open and he screamed out in pain. He tried to role onto his side facing me but was to week.

"Percy." I said in a low, calming voice. "Don't try and move."

He kept trying though so I decided to try and help him. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and reached around to his back with my right, trying to help roll him over onto his side. He recoiled at my touch like it hurt but eventually let me help. My right hand touched a bump near his shoulder blades though. When I got him on his side he relaxed a little but still had that pained look on his face. Now sweat was poring down his face. I leaned over him to see what that bump was and recoiled at what I saw. There were two ridge style bumps rapidly growing on his back and I knew what they were. After all mine were in the same location. He was rapidly growing wings. I sat on the table next to him and pulled him up to a semi sitting position while leaning on me. He was still moaning and groaning. I had him in a loose hug, trying to comfort him. I swore to my self if I ever got the chance I would make Jeb pay for this. I would kick his but to the middle of next week and then beat him some more. Percy's back arched and he screamed as black feathers started to emerge from the bumps on his back. He continued to scream as blood pored out from the bumps and his wings did as well. this lasted for nearly 3 hours. when the wings finally stopped growing he slumped a little but he continued to scream and convulse. My guess was he was still growing air sacks or his bones were hollowing or one of a millions of other things. "It's ok." I whispered to him. "It will all be over soon." As he continued to scream I pulled him into a tighter but still loose hug. Looking over his shoulder I saw that his wings were white with black tips. They were big to. He had to have at least a 16 foot wing span. My thoughts were dragged back however, by Percy screaming even louder and arching is back backwards at a steep angle and then blacking out again and slumping against me.

Two hours later I was back in the cage room in a new cage. This one was three times the size of my old one in length and with but not in hight. I also had a new room mate as well. Percy was still on conches on the floor next to me. My flock kept shooting me looks as if to say Cool! You got a new kid! Fang however was glaring at Percy.

POV: Percy

Pain. That is pretty much all I remember. The pain all over my body. The convolutions, the feeling of something ripping out of me, and then the dream I had when I finally blacked out. It was not a vision. I would have preferred a vision to what I actually got. In my dream I was back at camp with Annabeth. We were jest talking about different kinds of things but I didn't care about that. All I cared about was that she was there. That she and I were together. Then I woke up to reality. Where there was no Annabeth, where I was a lab rat, where I wished I was dead. Max was there though. So I guess it could have bean worse.

"You ok?"she asked.

"Yah. I love getting tortured." I replied. My mussels, organs, bones, everything hurt.

"Yah." She said softly rubbing my shoulder. "I guess I wouldn't be either."

"Why Max?" I started to sob. The pain and the loneliness of missing Annabeth were to much for me. "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know." She said in a soft, comforting and apologetic tone. She pulled me up into a hug. "I wish I knew."

I sobbed into her shoulder for a while. After what felt like two eternities I pulled back as she rubbed my shoulder a little. It was then that I remembered I did not have a shirt any more. Feeling embraced I cradled to the other side of the cage when a felt something on my back hit the roof of the cage. I turned and felt the thing move.

"What?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Percy." Max said in a cautious tone. "There is something you should know."

Max spent the next few minutes explaining her mutation to me and showed me her wings. They were tan with brown freckly things on them. Then she became interested in the ground for a few minutes before continuing. "The orange thing they put in you was Avian DNA." she said.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"Well." she began "It means your one of us now." She gestured to the rest of the flock. who she introduced to me while explaining her mutation.

"No." I said in a get real type of tone. "I cant fly or-"

"Well." Max cut me off. "The thing that hit the ceiling, Um..." She trailed off. Instinctively I reached around my back and nearly screamed when my hand landed on something soft and feathery. It also scared me that I felt my hand through the soft thing's nerve endings. I had Wings.

Have fun guys? let me know what you thought off it. P.S. I know Max was more quick to trust than usual but I tried to get into the head of her. Being held up in The School. I feel like it would be like Shawshank Redemption, "In prison a man would do near anything to keep his mind occupied." In this case it was talk to the kid in the cage next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt like an idiot. I jest met this girl and I started balling into her shoulder. Then I started having a panic attack and trying to pull my wings out of my back. Well it was about as successful as you trying to pull out your left arm using only your right arm. Max stared at me with pity in her eyes.

"Great." Muttered Iggy. "The new guy is nuts."

"Do you like movies?" Asked Nudge.

"What?" I asked her after finally calming down a little.

"Do you like movies? I Love them! The popcorn and sodas-"

"Nudge!" Gasman Interrupted.

My senses went into shock. At the mention of movies I became lost in thought. I was reliving the last time I saw Annabeth. We watched some romance comedy that I was not really paying attention to. The fact was I was with Annabeth so I did not care what it was so long as she was there. I missed her so much. I didn't tell her this enuf but I loved her. I swore to my self if I ever got out of this I would tell her every day jest how much I loved her.

I looked up to see Max fiddling with the bland glop that the Scientists or "White Coats" called food. She had this deep depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. Like she had no idea that I was there before I spoke. I found this odd being that we were stuck in a dog crate together.

"Nothing." She replied. It was a lie and I knew it.

"What's wrong?" I asked again in a more stern voice. I was expecting her to get mad at my persistence but she didn't. She jest slumped down in a defeated, depressed way. After a few moments she spoke.

"I was raised here." She said. "For me survival here is..." She trailed off. I guessed she was thinking of the right words. "...Natural." She settled on. "I knew nothing els until I was 12. When Jeb Broke us out we were the happiest kids on Earth." She spoke wistfully now. "Then he disappeared and a few months ago Angle was captured and we went out to rescue her. Now we're all trapped here, again." She looked up at me. "But you were normal. You have no idea what it is like to fight for your life every day. You don't understand this place. And..." She trailed off again. "Im not shore you'll make it long enuf to understand it."

I frowned at her. "My life wasn't that easy." I said cooly. She looked up with an Oh yeah? What could YOU know about a tuff life? kind of look. So I continued. "Ever since I was 12, Monsters have bean after me." I said.

"Monsters?" Max asked in an Really? kind of tone.

"Yeah." I said. "They want me dead because of who my father is." I said. "They didn't care about the fact that I had nothing to do with their grudge, They jest wanted to take a swipe at him by hurting or killing me."

"Thats awful." Max said with pity in her eyes.

"Yeah well that was not even the worst part." I said. "My dad has this rule about leaving his kids alone so I had to fend for myself. Learn to fight or die."

"You learned through experience like us." Max said.

"Yeah." Iggy said. "No one taught us how to survive. We jest learned as we went."

"Experience is a cruel teacher." I said, Quoting a quote I heard Annabeth say once. "It gives the test first and the lesson later." The flock nodded in agreement when the doors to the room were flung open. Some very buff guys walked in and turned into half wolf type creatures in front of our eyes. "What the Hades are those!" I exclaimed.

"Erasers." Max answered. My mind went blank. Suddenly the mental picture of a pencil eraser in a dog crate was not funny, at all. As they piled in I heard soft popping noises in the distance.

"What was that?" Asked Iggy.

"Sounds like gun shots." Fang replied.

After a few agonizing minutes alone with the Erasers the door was flung open again. Some kids in their teens came through it in a sprint. They raised there weapons as they entered and the Erasers charged. There was some loud bangs and then all the Erasers dropped to the floor. Some of them were still alive and moaning though.

"Right clear!" Called a boy my age with a pistole in each hand.

"Left clear!" Called a girl with an assault rifle.

"Secure the packages!" Called the boy with the pistoles as more teenagers in black tactical gear sprinted in. "Lieutenant, on me. Were on mop up." The girl with the assault rifle nodded. She calmly walked over to a moaning Eraser.

"Hay!" Max called out. "Can you get us out of here?"

Jest then the girl shot the wounded Eraser in the head at point blank range. The flock jumped in their cages from shock. Then the boy with the pistoles approached a wounded Eraser a few feet from my cage.

"Please!" Begged the Eraser. "Please don't!" there was clear terror in his eyes. The Eraser tried to sit up but was pushed back down by the boy's black combat boot. The boy was standing on the Eraser now with this right hand gun leveled with the Eraser's chest. The boy looked terrifying with his eyes hidden behind reflective lensed sunglasses and a long ugly scar on the right side of his face. It started half way up his far-head and ran over his right eye, down his cheek and stopped at his jaw.

"I'll bet that is exactly what the kids said to you right before they died." The scarred boy growled at the Eraser.

The Eraser's eyes widened right before the scarred boy fired all the bullets in his gun into the Eraser's chest. The boy then spat on the corps he was standing on and walked away saying "Building secure. Get the packages to the Evacuation choppers." The other teenagers, apparently un fazed by the brutality they had jest witnessed, proceeded to unlock all the dog crates in the room.

"Jesus." Max whispered in disbelief as we waited for our cage to be unlocked.

Thanks for reading and I will post the next chapter soon. I would really like som feed back so post if you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Max

Eventually they opened our cage door. They did it silently though. Moving from cage to cage and letting every one out.

"What the heck jest happened?" Asked Iggy. He was still in his cage, even though the door was open.

"The door's open Ig." I said.

"What?" He asked, looking very perplexed. "What door?"

"The one on your cage." I answered.

His eyebrows shot up at this. Apparently he had not heard the teenagers open his door. He slowly reached out his hand to test if the door was there or not. His hand passed through the open door way and he smiled.

"Jail break time?" He asked.

"Oh heck yeah!" Gasman shouted wile fist bumping Iggy. Seriously though Im going to have to figure out how those two never miss a fist bump when Ig is blind. It was then that Percy climbed out of the cage and stretched.

"Who are you guys?" He asked the teens with the weapons.

The girl with the assault rifle answered him with a cocky smile. "We're squadron 5."

"Who?" Asked Percy. I wanted to slap him. Glancing around I saw I was not the only one. The fact was Squadron 5 were legends amongst those of us that grew up at The School. They were mutants that fought back. The best of the best. I was surprised to see they were no older than me. Going by the stories I have heard you would think they were in there late twenties.

"RMM, 1st battalion 5th squadron." The girl explained.

"Still not following ya." Percy said in an exasperated tone.

"Have you ever heard of the RMM?" She asked.

"No." Percy replied. The Flock looked shocked at this.

The boy with the Scar was walking out as he called out over his shoulder "He's a spawn."

The girl's eyebrows raised. Then she focused on Percy and said "How about the Rho, MU, MU." Percy's eyebrows raised at this.

"Greek." He said impressed. I guessed the 'Row, moo moo' thing was greek letters. then percy continued "Yeah. I have heard of you guys then. Still no idea what it means though."

"Rebel Mortal Militia." She answered. Percy's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Lets face it." The girl continued. "The gods don't do jack shit to help us." She posed in thought for a second. "Or to help any one for that matter. They're basically 'well were immortal so you can go and fuck yourselves'. It is for that reason" she said with a smile "That the militia was created. To stand up for those the gods ignore. For those who are abused and no one will help or even acknowledge."

"Gods?" I Questioned. "What gods?"

"The gods of Olympus." Said the girl with the assault rifle.

"You mean Zeus and Apollo and them?" Asked Nudge.

"Yes." Said the girl.

"Im calling bull crap." I said coldly. "Those are jest myths. No way they're real."

"Well ask your friend." The armed girl replied. "He's a demi god after all."

"What?" I asked.

"Go on ask him." The girl insisted.

"How do you know about that?" Percy asked. Then realization seamed to set on his face. It had downed on me to. The odd choice of words used by the pistol wielding boy. 'He's a spawn.'

"Spawn of a god." I said slowly. "That boy meant Percy is the kid of a god?" I asked in disbelief. The very Idea seamed nuts. "Percy, she's nuts right?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute before answering. "My dad is Poseidon." He said with a hollow voice. "God of the sea."

I stared at him in shock. I jest met this kid twenty four to forty eight hours ago and now he was dropping this bomb shell and expecting me to believe it.

"How did that kid know who I am?" Asked Percy.

"He didn't." The girl replied. "He smelt the god blood in you."

"How?" Percy asked.

Before the girl could respond however she was interrupted by the boy with the scar and the pistoles.

"Lets move squad." He ordered from the door way leading into the hallway. The Squad became very professional after that. They stopped casually standing and having quiet conversations. They seamed to snap into a work mode. We were led out of The School to a military chopper out side.

"Get to the black hawk!" Ordered Scar face. "Move!" Jest then Erasers started to swarm the aria from a building to out left. All the members of the squad formed a line facing the Erasers. "One-Two fire formation!" Called Scar face. Instantly, half the squad started to shoot. The wall of advancing Erasers turned to a cloud of red mist as they were riddled with bullets. Then when the guns ran out of amo the other half of the squad started shooting as the first half reloaded.

"Last mag!" Called one boy.

"Two round left!" The girl we had talked to called out.

"Im out!" Screamed another boy.

This went on until the hole squad ran out of Bullets. The Erasers were still advancing though.

"Lieutenant!" Shouted the boy with the scar. "On me! The rest of you clear out!"

The squad hurried us to the chopper as an army of Erasers charged forward. When we were all in the chopper I turned around to see the boy and girl were only fighting five Erasers. The rest were dead or on conscious at their feet with hundreds more piled up by the doors they had come from with bullet holes riddling their corpses. The two kids who were still fighting were incredible. It was the best fighting I had ever seen. Then when all the Erasers were dead they returned to the Chopper, got on and we flew away from the building of nightmares.

Don't worry there is more on the way. Post your thoughts on this. Id love some feed back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Percy

I was in a chopper with the Flock and a psychotic, well armed, squadron of highly trained demi god/Mutant hybrid teens. I know this because the girl had let her wings out from under her combat armor in an attempt to relax. Then she reached out to shake Max's hand. "Im Stealth." She said.

"What?" Asked fang.

"My name." She said. "It's Stealth."

I thought it was an odd name but yet again the Flock's names were not normal either. As Max Introduced the Flock I noticed Scar face was talking to some one on an ear piece.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

Stealth looked up at Scar face and then shrugged.

"Probably getting orders from command." She said in a nonchalant tone.

When Scar face was done on the ear piece one of the boys in the squad called out.

"Yo boss! Whats the story?"

Scar face nodded to the Flock. "Escort duty." He said. "Were gonna get these guys either to their home or to the nearest secure location."

"Home sounds good." I said. Scar face nodded.

"You mind telling me where that is exactly?" He asked.

"You know where Camp Half-Blood is?" I asked. He nodded again. "There. Drop me off there." I turned to the Flock. "You know Max," I began. "Your welcome to come with me. The camp is safe, I can promise you that."

She studied me for a moment then nodded. "We'll give it a look." She said. "See if we like it or not." I nodded.

"Pilot!" called out Scar face. "Set a course for Camp Half-Blood!"

"You got it Maniac." Answered the pilot. "Should take a few hours to get their though."

Maniac? I thought. Is that his name?

"Cool." Maniac responded. We rode in silence for a few minutes before the pilot screamed "Bogie at six o'clock and closing fast!" Then machine gun bullets started to thump on the chopper we were in.

"Scout, get ready to open the left door on my mark!" Maniac Shouted.

"Got it!" Shouted a boy holding a sniper rifle as bullets continued to pound the chopper.

"Gunny Light em up when the door opens!" Maniac ordered.

"Got yah Boss!" Replied a boy with a belt fed machine gun.

"Pilot!" Called Maniac. "Bank left to expose the side of the chopper to the enemy!"

"What?!" Screamed the pilot. "We'll be siting ducks!"

"Jest do it." Maniac ordered and the chopper swung to the left. "Scout!" Maniac shouted.

Scout ripped the door open the door seconds before Gunny pulled the trigger. The machine gun roared as bullets flew out the open door. I glanced at the other chopper to see bullet holes rapidly appearing in the windshield and blood being sprayed all over the inside of the cockpit as the pilot of the other helicopter was ripped apart by Gunny's machine gun. As the other chopper fell from the sky due to a lack of a pilot, a single Eraser jumped from the back door.

"No yo don't." Muttered scout firing a single shot from his sniper rifle. The head of the free falling Eraser exploded as Scout's shot mad contact with it's target.

These people seamed to lack any seance of mercy. The fact was the Erasers were bad but what the squad did to them was borderline psychotic.

"We're damaged pretty bad." Called the Pilot.

"Can we make it to the camp?" Demanded Maniac.

"Jest about." Responded the pilot. "I think." He added. "Once we land though we will need to make repairs. It'll take a few days. My gages are saying the main power supply is FUBAR and the auxiliary is running low." The pilot shook his head as he flicked a few switches. "We also have a malfunction in our fire suppression system." As if on cue, smoke started to enter the cabin from an air vent.

"Open all the doors." Ordered Maniac. The squad did as he asked. Then Gasman looked at Max a little puzzled.

"What's a FUBAR?" He asked. I could tell Max did not want to answer the question but before she could say anything Gunny answered Gasman's question.

"It's an acronym for Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition." Max Looked pissed at Gunny for telling Gasman that. After all Gunny had jest taught an eight year old kid a pretty heavy swear. The rest of the flight was slow going but at around two in the afternoon I saw a small group of buildings in the distance that I recognized as Camp Half blood.

"Hay Max." I called out. "I can see the camp out the left door."

She crawled across the chopper floor to me to get her first view of the camp.

"It's beautiful." She said. "So spacious and green."

"Yo cursing pilot dude!" I called out.

"Huh?" Asked the pilot.

"Set us down in the field between the U shaped building aria and the big White House!" I ordered. The pilot hesitated, apparently not happy with me giving the order.

"Do it." Ordered Maniac.

"Yes sir." The pilot responded.

When we finally touched down and got out we get a lot of surprised looks from the campers. I didn't blame them though. A military helicopter, with bullet holes all over it, jest landed in the middle of the camp.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" I shouted to my new friends who jest exited the chopper.

"Percy?" asked a voice to my left. I turned and saw it was my old friend, Grover. "Gods of Olympus!" He exclaimed. The next thing I know I was being tackled into a bear hug by the satyr.

"Missed you too, Grover." I said, trying to breath through the hug. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked. Grover pulled back to study my face for a few seconds to make shore I was ok.

"Probably on her bunk." He said. "She's bean in a really psychotically depressed state since you went missing again."

"Again?" Iggy asked from in back of me. I ignored him.

"What do you mean, Grover?" I asked. "Did she go nuts or something?"

"No." He responded. "But she jest lays on her bunk all day crying and she doesn't really eat anymore either. My eyebrows went up in concern and I sprinted off to Annabeth's cabin to see if I could help her. I loved her and the thought of her in such a state made me sick to my stomach. I didn't even say good by to Grover or to the Flock. Annabeth was my only priority. When I reached her cabin I barged in. I hadn't even slowed my sprint enuf to safely open the door. Annabeth jumped up out of her bed when her door suddenly made a booming noise that resembled a shot gun blast. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw me standing a few feet from her bed.

"Percy?" She asked in a dazed confusion. A small smile flew to my face when she said my name. I couldn't help it, her voice was even more beautiful then I remembered.

"Hay." I managed after a few moments. Before I could continue she had flung herself out of bed and into my arms. Her hands flew to my face to make shore it was really me.

"Oh gods, Percy." She said before I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Annabeth." I said in a low voice. She smiled even wider.

"I love you too, Percy" She said. I kissed her again. It was than that her hands passed over my wings. She jumped back in surprise. I wanted to pass it off as a bump under my shirt but I was still topless. I had never had the time to find a replacement for the one that the nut-job Jeb had cut off of me at The School.

"What in Hades was that?!" asked Annabeth. My eyes dropped to the floor.

"They did stuff to me, Annabeth." I began. "They tied me down and..." I trailed off, inshore of how to explain it.

"Who's 'They'?" Annabeth asked.

"These nut-job scientists at a lab called The School." I said. "The injected me with bird DNA."

"What?" She asked. "Percy, I'm confused." I figured it was easier jest to show her.

"Please." I began. "Please don't freak out." I was practically begging her now. This seamed to unnerve her a little. Then her eyebrows rose, her eyes bugged out of her head, and her jaw dropped as I extended my wings. After a few moments she reached out with one hand and stroked the underside of my left wing. He eyes looked like they were about to cry.

"Pease don't cry, Annabeth." I said. "It's ok. Im here now."

Her lower lip quivered a little. Then after another short pause she flung her arms around me again and locked her lips on mine in a deep and passionate kiss.

A MESIGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading and thanks for the advice. Ill try and avoid run on sentences from now on but I already finished this chapter and it's mad late right now. It means a lot to me that you guys like this story guys. I would REALLY appreciate some more feed back though so PLEASE click on the comment/review box below and type your opinion of the story so far in it. Thank you. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can find the time to right it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Percy

All the heads of all the cabins in camp were gathered around the ping-pong table in the Big House. Chiron had called for an emergency meeting the moment I finished describing The School.

"Rumors spread around camp faster than a wiled fire." Chiron began. "So I will guess you all know why we are here." Almost every one at the table nodded solemnly. "Good." Chiron said. "So we can skip the introductions and get right to the heart of the problem."

"Yeah." Interjected Clarisse. "Like why in Hades is there a military helicopter parked on camp grounds?"

"The people to whom the helicopter belong to are more than welcome to stay here." Chiron said in a Don't even argue kind of voice. "They are the ones who brought Percy back and freed his friends."

"Well they can keep him then." Clarisse spat.

"Guys." I said. "You know Im sitting right here. Right?" I glanced around at the people siting around the table. No body except Annabeth paid me any attention though.

"Clarisse, I think you should rethink that last statement." Said Chiron coldly. "I seem to remember Percy saving this hole camp on more than on occasion."

"So what?!" Clarisse shouted. "That does nothing to change HIM!"

"While I know you two have never seen eye to eye, you must at least be able to be in the same room as him because he might jest pull you out of a tight spot some day."

"Seriously! I'm sitting right hear!" I shouted. Chiron and Clarisse did not break their eye contact with each other. "Am I invisible or something?" I asked. Annabeth was trying hard not to crack up.

"I think its time to get back on topic." Annabeth said in a low voice. That seamed to snap Chiron and Clarisse out of their debate over me.

Really? I thought. I scream at them and get nothing but when Annabeth whispers its all eyes on her?

"Of course, Annabeth." said Chiron. "We must discus what to do about this 'lab' called The School."

"The squad didn't have time to but I say we burn it to the ground." I said.

"Don't bother." said Maniac as he entered the room. He stood casually by the door still in the black tactical jacket and black cargo pants with his pistoles holstered on his to thighs so that the handle rested at palm hight when his arms were relaxed at his sides. On his head he was still wearing the reflective lensed sunglasses. The only deference between him now and when I met him at the school almost ten hours ago was he had taken off the bullet proof vest.

"What do you mean?" Asked Travis. Maniac addressed the co-leader of Hermes cabin.

"Me and the squad all ready killed or liberated every one in side. We also trashed their computers to the point of FUBAR. If you go there all you will find is an empty shell." Clarisse looked pissed at this.

"So if you guys knew about this place long enuf to plan an operation like that." She began. "Then why the hell din't you do something earlier?!"

"We were hitting other installations." He answered.

"There are others?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yes." Maniac replied. "But the one we rescued your friend from was the last on our list of confirmed locations."

"So you don't know where they are?" Asked Clarisse.

"No." Maniac said. "Not yet at least."

"So what's our next move?" Asked Jason.

"Wait." Answered Maniac. "The Flock was The School's prized experiments. Im willing to bet they'll do anything to get them back."

"We're not selling out The Flock." I said in a No way in hell. Type of way.

"Of course not." Maniac agreed. "We're jest going to use you guys as bait."

"Why does it sound like I won't like that?" I asked.

"All I need you guys to do is spend a few days in New York." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its a public aria where you can be easily found." He responded. "Then my squad will capture or kill any and all Erasers they send."

"How does that help us find the other 'labs'?" Asked Annabeth.

"We can pull maps or other intel off the dead bodies." Maniac finished. Then he turned and left the room saying "We leave at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

When he was gone I turned to Annabeth.

"Well." I began. "What do you think."

"I don't like this plan." She said. "I don't like using my friends as live bait but it might work." I nodded.

"Well." Said Chiron. "I think we should all go an prepare for dinner." and so we left the big house.

The dinner was good. I hadn't had real food in a few days and was starving. Then Chiron stood up and announced that it was camp fire night. I went back to my cabin to grab a hoodie and then proceeded to the fire. When I exited my cabin however I saw a fire by the squad's helicopter. I jogged over to see what was going on only to find the squad gathered around the fire with beer bottles in their hands.

"What's up?" Asked Stealth, noticing I had walked up to them.

"I saw the fire." I said. "I thought something was wrong."

"Nope." interjected Gunny. "Jest celebrating the fact that we survived another day."

"Want a beer?" Asked Maniac. I noticed he was still wearing his sunglasses despite it being dark out.

I thought for a second. I had gotten drunk a few times before of corse but I wasn't shore about it with the squad. They were crazy enuf when sober and I was not shore I wanted to be near them when they were drunk. Eventually I nodded.

"Pop a Squat." said a boy as he scooted over on a log. I sat down as Scout handed me an open bottle. "Im Doc." Said the boy next to me.

"Doc?" I asked. Did non of these people have normal names?

"Yeah." He said. "I'm the teem medic." I nodded. They continued to drink and talk to each other in and apparently in a jubilant mood. I had jest started on my second beer when I heard some one shout.

"Oh, Hell yeah!"

I looked over to see Stealth holding up a guitar. She started strumming it and it quickly turned into "Drinking Class" by Lee Brice. She was good too. Her voice was even better then the Apollo kids at the camp fire. The squad was stomping and clapping along. This went on for a wile before Annabeth appeared out of the darkness.

"Percy?" She asked. "why aren't you at the camp fire?" The squad had barely noticed her arrival. They continued to celebrate and sing.

"Come on." I said with a laugh. "I want you to meat Maniac."

"I met him at the meeting." She replied.

"Well," I said. "Have an actual conversation with him." Before she could answer I dragged her over to Maniac.

"Yo, Maniac!" I called out.

He turned with a big smile on his face. It looked weird with the scar running through his cheek.

"What's up Percy?" He asked.

"This," I said with a sweeping gesture. "Is Annabeth." Annabeth said hi and shook Maniac's hand. "You should have seen him, Annabeth." I said shaking my head in disbelief. He's one of the best combat tacticians I've ever scene." Maniac looked offended.

"One of?" he said in a joking voice. "How about THE best."

I laughed and shook my head. And so the party continued. All of us singing along and drinking a little. At one point I was talking with Stealth. When I asked her were she learned to sing she replied "I thought I mentioned already that Im a doughtier of Apollo."

"Did you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Guess I forgot."

"Are all of you Demi Gods?" Asked Annabeth. Stealth laughed.

"Yeah." She said. "Were also avian hybrids though."

"Thats what the nut-jobs turned percy into?" Annabeth asked.

Stealth nodded. I glanced around, Trying to guess who the godly parent for each squad member was. After a few moments though, I gave up and re focused my atention on Annabeth. Leaning in to give her a little kiss I said "I missed you so much." She looked at me an smiled.

I awoke the next day in my bunk. I was lying on my side with my arm around Annabeth, our clothes were scattered about the cabin. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I also knew breakfast was going to start soon. Annabeth woke up before I even moved.

"Hay." I whispered. She moved her head a little deeper into my shoulder.

"Hay." She replied. We laid there for a few minutes. "We better get dressed soon." She finally said. I didn't want to admit it but she was right. So we got out of my bed, threw back on our close and headed out to breakfast.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be posted when I finish writing it. I promise more action in the next one so hang in there. LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV: Annabeth

The night before was the best I had in a long time. First there was the camp fire party by the crippled Blackhawk. That was a lot of fun. All the music and funny stories being shared made for one great night. What really made my night though was my 'alone time' with Percy. The next day when we woke up and started to get dressed I turned around and saw Percy facing the other wall and pulling up his pants. I couldn't help but stair at his wings. They were huge. The pure white feathers looked so soft. The black feathers on the tips of his wings made for a nice look. He turned and looked at me after a moment.

"What?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my day deep thoughts. He then stared at the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't respond at first. With his head still lowered he finally spoke.

"You were starring at them." His voice was low and sounded as though he was defeated.

"What?" I asked. I was not shore why he was acting like this. Out of the two of us he was always the more optimistic one. The one who would look at our usual suicide quests and say 'heh, I thought you said this would be tuff.' Now he was in a state I had never seen him in before. "Percy." I finally said in a slow, causes voice. "Are you ok?"

There was another long pause before the the eruption.

"No!" He screamed. "No, Im not fucking ok!" As his voice rose his wings slowly extended to either side. "Gods, Annabeth!" He was beyond reason now. "Jest look at me!" He roared. "Look what they did to me! My own girlfriend thinks Im a freak!" His hands flew to the sides of his head. His palms were pressed to his temples, his fingers clawing at the top of his scull. It looked as though he was trying to use his fingers to pry apart his scull. He staggered back a step and bumped into the wall of the cabin. Then, sliding down the wall, he began to cry. Seeing him like this made me want to break down too. He was there for me when ever I needed him and now when he needed me there was nothing I could do. I walked and knelt next to him. He didn't acknowledge me. Instead he continued to sob. I pulled him into a hug.

"Im sorry. I whispered in his ear. "Im sorry." I tried my best for over an hour to comfort him. Eventually he settled down enuf to go to breakfast. When we got there Maniac was waiting in full tactical armor.

"Your late." He said.

"Sorry." I began. "That was my fault-"

Maniac raised his hand to cut me off. "Don't." He said. "Lest jest get going." He unfurled a pair of pure white wings with red streaks on the lower edges. Based on Percy's description of the guy, I began to wonder if the red was part of his wings or jest blood stains. "Up and away." he ordered.

"I can't fly." Said Percy.

"What?" Maniac asked.

"Ive never used them." Percy replied. I couldn't see Maniac's eyes behind his sun glassed but he seamed annoyed. The next thirty minutes of so was Maniac teaching Percy how to fly. Despite how mean Maniac seemed, he was a surprisingly good teacher. He would listen to questions and explain things in a comprehensible manner.

"So you good now?" Maniac asked after the lesson.

"I think so." Percy answered.

"Good." Said Maniac before Percy had a chance to continue. "Then lets go. The squad will meat us there."

"Where?" Asked Percy.

"The one place every crazy baster goes to abduct people." Maniac said. "Central Park." And with that they took off.

POV: Percy

It felt weird flying. As a son of Poseidon Im not supposed to enter Zeus's territory but I guess he didn't mind me flying now because I was not shot out of the sky by a lightning bolt. When we were approaching Central Park Maniac spoke up.

"Land there." He was pointing at a large clearing in the park. "The squad is weighting near by to assist you if needed." I nodded and began my decent. As soon as I landed people started to run away from me. oh great. I thought. More people who know Im a freak.

I was waiting for all of five minutes when the Erasers showed up. They took me by surprise though. They appeared to be normal people until they turned all around me and garbed me. They were starting to carry me off when shots came from the tree line to my left and splattered the brain of the Eraser next to me all over my shirt.

"Oh Zeus!" I shouted. More shots ensued though and soon the hole pack of erasers were on the ground dead or wounded. The squad slowly approached the Erasers. when they gathered all the wounded a few feet from the slaughter sight Maniac stepped forward.

"You think we'll talk?" Asked an Eraser. "Cuz you got another thing coming."

Maniac calmly drew his gun and shot the Eraser in the head without so much as giving him a look. Tough if he did it would be hard to tell with his sunglasses. He then stepped up to the next one in the line and leveled his gun with that one's head.

"Wait!" The Eraser shouted. "No!" Then Maniac pulled the trigger again.

As he took another step the next Eraser in line shouted "It's In the sewers!"

Maniac stopped and stared at the figure on the ground.

"It's in the sewers." The Eraser repeated.

"Where?" Demanded Maniac.

The Eraser gave a prices location. Maniac nodded and raised his gun.

"But I gave you what you wanted!" Exclaimed the Eraser.

"And I thank you for that." Said Maniac coldly.

But?" The Eraser began.

"I never said I would let you live." Maniac cut him off. Then as the surprised look was over came by fear Maniac shot him. As he walked past the final Eraser he poured the rest of his amo clip into the last Eraser's chest and calmly walked away.

"Good job, Percy." He said as he passed me.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well thanks for reading guys but I am disappointed in the lack of reviews or PMs I have bean getting. I really want some feed back on this story so please post something. Likes, Dislikes, good job, bad job, pointers, anything. I'll update when I can.


	8. Chapter 8

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well it's chapter 8 and I only have 2 reviews on this story guys. There are 72 of you reading this story. Come on guys it's not that hard to right a sentence worth of feed back to me. I cranking this story out at a ridiculously fast rate for you guys so you don't have to wait a few weeks on a short chapter cliffhangers like other writers on this site do. All I want is some feed back.

Chapter 8

POV: Percy

I knew the squad was screwed up but this was getting ridiculous. They had jest murdered four Erasers in cold blood. I have no love for Erasers but at the same time the squad seams to enjoy themselves a little too much when they kill the Erasers.

"Command." Maniac spoke into his ear pice. "This is 1st battalion 5th squadron. We found the location of a lab in the sewers of New York." There was a long pause. "Under stood command. 5th out." The squad waited for their orders. "Command is busy fighting off an attack and will be unable so send reinforcements to us for a few days. Apparently we're low priority right now" He told the squad.

"So command basically jest told us to go fuck our selves." Said scout.

"Pretty much." Replied Stealth.

"So it's businesses usual then?" Asked a boy to my left.

"Pretty much, Doc." Said Stealth.

That was when the Telekhines attacked.

"Mystics!" Gunny called out at the sight of the attacking monsters. There had to be thirty of them.

"Split into firing teams!" Maniac shouted. "Alpha sweep left, Bravo Right, and Charlie stay center. One two firing, and catch them in a pincer!" The squad nodded as they split into three small groups. One ran left, on right and the last didn't move. The ones that didn't move formed a line and dropped to one knee.

"Maniac." I said watching the squad maneuver into their positions. "It won't work." He frowned at me. "You need special weapons."

"Fire!" Shouted Maniac.

"Wait!" I shouted as the squad fired on the Telekhines from three sides. The dog creatures began to explode into golden dust at the bullets ripped trough them. That surprised me. Only celestial bronze can kill monsters but it cant hurt mortals. I had seen the squad kill all those Erasers. The thought crossed my mind that maybe the Erasers weren't mortal when the last Telekine burst into golden dust. No the Erasers were mortal. They didn't dissolve and the blood stains on my shirt proved they had normal color blood.

"How did you do that?" I asked Maniac.

"Do what?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"Shoot them." I said like it should have been obvious. "Your guns shouldn't have effected them."

Maniac gave me a half smile and reached around to pull something off his belt. When his hand re-apeered he was holding a spare amo clip for one of his pistoles.

"Here." He said as he tossed it to me. I looked down at the small cartridge in my hand and saw the bullets were bronze mixed with steal in a swirl pattern. I had only seen one weapon like this and it's owner was pretty messed up. The fact that these people used bullets like this was a little scary. The amo was meant to kill any one who would cross their path. I gave the amo clip back to Maniac and nodded to show him I understood what the bullets were.

"All right squad." He said once he put the amo away. "Were gona go back to the camp to stock up on amo and supplies. Then were gona hit the lab." The squad nodded and we were off.

POV: Annabeth

Percy had jest taken off when I spotted the Flock. They were near the tree line to my left. I walked over to them hoping to get some strait forward answers. Percy had described The School and he showed me his wings but he never mentioned what exactly they did to him. I asked him last night at the camp fire but he jest stared at me with a scared look on his face. Then there was the meltdown this morning. What ever they did to him it clearly messed him up and I wanted answers.

"Hay!" I called out as I approached The Flock. They looked up at me in surprise. It was like they were shocked that anyone recognized their existence. "Max right?" I asked the oldest girl. She nodded. "I'm Annabeth." I said. She knitted her eyebrows as if she had herd the name but was not shore where.

"Your name sounds familiar." She said

"I'm Percy's girl friend." I answered hoping that that's where she herd my name.

"Oh." She said. "Yah, he muttered your name when he was blacked out once."

"Blacked o?" I asked.

"When we were thrown back in our cage after the injection." She explained.

"What injection?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked, starting to feel annoyed at the fact that no one was giving me a strait answer.

"They injected him with avian DNA." She said.

"Oh." I said. "Yah, I knew about that." I posed for a second. "Look," I began. "Percy won't give me any strait answers and I'm worried about him."

"Why?" Asked Max.

"He's acting strange." I said. "Really depressed and he acts as if something at that lab had-" I cut my self off. Then after deciding a new way of explaining it I began again. "He had this terrified look in his eyes when I asked him about what happened to him."

Max nodded. "He went through a lot." She said. "He went though a procedure that I can only guess how bad it hurts." She was staring at her feet now. "I was only a baby when they did it to me. I don't remember what it felt like." Then she looked me in the eye with tears starting to form in hers. "I can't get his screams out of my head." She started to tremble as if the memory of watching Percy was hurting her. "It was hours upon hours of screaming as the wings grew from his back and his insides rearranged themselves."

"What?!" I asked.

"He grew air sacks for high altitude breathing and his bones hollowed to ditch some of the weight." She began. "Every thing changed. Right down to his blood cells and his DNA chromosomes." As she explained my eyes steadily widened. By the time she had finished describing what Percy went through I was on the verge of collapse. Percy had gone through all that in a matter of hours. He had been through hell on Earth only to be treated like he was a freak afterwards. I wanted to run back to my cabin and cry.

"Thank you." I finally said.

"For what?" asked Max.

"For at least bringing him home." I said. My voice sounded hollow to my ears.

"Thank the squad for that one." She said. "They're the ones that sprung us."

"You kept him going long enuf to get rescued though." I said. "And I can't repay you for that."

"Repay me?" Questioned Max. "Repay me for what? Being a decent human being?"

"Annabeth!" I herd one of m siblings call out from behind me. "It's time for the archery lesson. We don't want to be late."

I turned back to Max.

"You want to come?" I asked. after a moment she accepted. So me, my siblings and the Flock headed out for the archery lesson.

About fifteen to thirty minutes into the lesson Percy and the squad came back. I left the lesson early to meat them. I found them by the still damaged Blackhawk.

"I told you no." Maniac was saying to Percy as he loaded his pistol. "Your not coming."

"Coming where?" I asked.

"We found the location of a lab in New York." Percy said. "They're stocking up to raid it."

"You have been through enuf." Said Maniac. "Jest take a fucking break and let us handle it."

"And I said no way." Answered Percy in an annoyed voice. "I'm coming with you guys."

"I'm in." I stated in a low, don't mess with me, kind of voice. Both Percy and Maniac stared at me in surprise. "I have a score to settle with these guys."

A MESAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks again for reading and PLEASE review this or PM me. As always I will update when I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV: Percy

"You don't need to come." I told Annabeth.

"Yes, I do." She said in a cold voice.

"Look whatever 'score' you think you need to settle it's not worth it." I pleaded with her.

Her eyebrows went up in mock surprise.

"Oh?" She began. "Then why are you so hot to get onboard this one?"

I paused. The fact was that I wanted to keep Annabeth safe.

"Well?" She asked.

"You're not like us Annabeth." I said.

"Us?!" She shouted. "Who's us?" She pointed at the squad. "You mean them? Because I'm pretty shore you're not special forces level trained either!"

"I didn't mean training." I said. I was getting nervous about where this conversation was heading. I wouldn't mind if we were in my cabin but we were out in public.

"What?" She asked. "Because I don't have wings?" She demanded.

"Yes." I said. Then she cut me off before I could explain.

"What so I'm jest going to drag down the fly boys?" She demanded.

"Hay!" Stealth called out. She sounded insulted.

"No." I replied to Annabeth. "I jest-"

"Jest What?!" She interrupted.

"I can't let them get you!" I shouted grabbing her shoulders. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. It seamed that confused surprised look was the new look around me. It was all I saw recently.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked in a slow, quiet voice.

"If this goes south and we get caught it's not that bad." I said. "We've already bean experimented on. I can't let it happen to you. I can't put you through that."

"You're not." She said. "We're going to go down there and kick their buts."

"Percy has a point you know." Maniac interjected sliding a amo clip into one of his pistols. He was leaning on the side of the Blackhawk. "Missions go south all the time."

"Not this one." She said. She turned her attention back to me. "Max told me what they did to you." A little surprised, I took a deep breath.

"Than you know why I can't let you go there." I said.

"Well than." She began. "Good thing it's not your choice." She walked over to the Blackhawk and pulled a assault rifle out of the back and started to expertly check it for amo and that the various parts were working. I glanced around and saw Scout shaking his head.

"They really are related." I herd him mutter in amusement. I could sense Maniac glaring at Scout even without seeing his eyes. As always Maniac was wearing his sunglasses. Annabeth looked up from her assault rifle.

"We're dating not related." She said.

"I wasn't talking about Percy." Scout said with a smile. I was about to ask what he was talking about when Maniac spoke up.

"Can it!" he ordered. "Check your weapons and amo. We roll out in 5." With that he walked off towards the lake.

"I'll go see whats up." Stealth said and chased after him.

"You know how to work that?" Gunny asked Anabeth.

"Standard issue M4 assault rifle with a holographic sight and for-grip." she said as she took aim and shot a tree a few yards away. The shot landed with a thunk as a Nymph that was standing near by freaked out. "Yah, I think I got this." The squad acted like it was no big deal to find some one who jest so happened to know how to operate one of their rifles but I was surprised. "But I would prefer something less bulky. Maybe a hand gun or something."

"Oh, yeah!" Scout bursted out laughing. "You're related!" The rest of the squad was cracking up as well.

"Related to who?" She asked. Scout was laughing too hard to answer so he jest shook his head. Then Doc handed Annabeth a pistol that looked like the same kind that Maniac used. "Colt M1911." She noted turning the gun over in her hands. Then she pulled back the slide to inspect the amo and the chamber. "Forty five caliber steal, celestial bronze mix bullets." Her knowledge on the surprised me at first but then I remembered who her mom was. Athena knew everything and her kids appeared to as well. "I'll take this one." Annabeth stated as if she was picking out a slice of ham from a deli. Doc nodded and handed her a holster with three spare amo clips tucked in slots on it and some loose amo clips. "Thanks." Annabeth said. She took the holster and strapped it to her thy and ran the upper part through her belt loops on her jeans. Then she put the extra amo in he back pocket. "Percy." She said turning to me. "You should take this." She held out the assault rifle to me. I took it and she showed me how to work it. I tucked a cupel of spare amo clips in my back pocket jest as Maniac and Stealth walked up to us.

"Time to go." Maniac said. Then he noticed the pistole strapped to Annabeth's thy. "But I guess that we're going to need to find a ride there."

In the end we got Chiron to drive us into Manhattan. "The chopper should be up and running in time for extraction." Maniac said as we dissented into the sewers. We all nodded. The location we got off the Eraser turned out to be legitimate. We found the entrance right where he said it would be. "Stack up." Maniac ordered. The squad lined up on opposite side of the door and waited for the order to go. "Breach!" Shouted Maniac. The squad kicked open the door and ran in shooting. I was the third to last to enter the room. By the time I got in the room the shooting had stopped. There was only the moaning of the wounded Eraser. Fire team Alpha and Bravo are to advance." Ordered Maniac. "Charlie is on mop up." I cursed my luck. I was assigned to fire team Charlie. That meant that I was on mop up duty. I knew that I might be on mop up but I was hopping to avoid it. I watched as Stealth and Doc walked among the wounded and executed them with a gunshot to the head. I looked around to find Annabeth but she had moved on with the rest of fire team Bravo. Stealing my self I approached the last wounded Eraser and pointed my rifle at his head. He stared up at me with terror in his eyes.

"Please!" He pleaded. "Jest let me go!"

Without saying a word I pulled my trigger and watched as blood exploded from his head and his eyes rolled back into his skull.

A MESAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Post your thoughts in a review or a PM. And, as always, I will update when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

POV: Percy.

I stared at the corps in shock. I jest shot the guy at point blank range. I had killed people before but not like this. I tried to wound them. If they kept attacking me I would kill them but I only killed those who tried to kill me. This was different. The boy had begged me not to, he was wounded, and I loved it. These were the guys that took me from Annabeth. These were the guys that put me through the experiment. These guys deserved what they got.

"Hay." Stealth said to my right. I looked up at her. "You hear me?" She asked.

Surprised I said "Oh, no. Sorry." She frowned at me in disapproval.

"We're going." She said.

"Right." I said and followed her out of the room. The fire team walked down the hall and found the rest of the squad by following a blood trail.

"Looks like Maniac had fun." Doc commented.

"What?" I asked a little disturbed by the amount of blood on the floor.

"I don't think so." Stealth responded to Doc. "Maniac wouldn't drag an Eraser off. He would jest shoot it."

"Not if he turned." Doc said. Stealth looked uncomfortable at the last comment.

"Maybe." She said.

"Turned?" I asked. They both turned to me as if they forgot I was there.

"Jest forget about it." Stealth said. I wanted to protest when we followed the blood trail into a room and found the squad gathered around a figure on the floor. Scout noticed us walk in.

"Doc!" He called out. "Get over here. We got a man down." As Doc ran over it occurred to me that I didn't see Annabeth.

"Who's hurt?" I asked starting to get nervous. The Idea that Annabeth might have been the one to be hurt terrified me.

"Gunny." Scout answered.

As Doc set to work on Gunny I asked "Where's Annabeth?"

"She went ahead with Maniac." Scout said.

"Where?" I asked, not satisfied until I could see her with my own eyes.

"Out that door and to the right" Scout said. "I don't know where they went from there."

I nodded and left to search for Annabeth. I got half way down the hall when a hand grabbed my left wing. I whipped around and raised my rifle, ready to kill the Eraser that garbed me when I stopped in surprise. It was Stealth.

"Easy." She said, gently pushing my gun barrel towards the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little angry.

"Same as you." She said. "Trying to find my boyfriend." My eyebrows went up in surprise.

"You and Maniac are dating?" I asked. Stealth nodded.

"I hate it when he runs off on his own in these places." She said. "One of these days he's gona bump into something as stubborn as he is." I nodded. She was concerned for Maniac's safety the same way I was concerned for Annabeth. It didn't matter to us that Maniac and Annabeth were good fighters, we jest want to be able to be there for them if they need us.

"Any idea where they might be?" I asked. She nodded.

"This way." She said turning left the the next T shaped intersection in the hallway.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before we herd voices behind a door to our right. Stealth held up her hand to stop me and put one finger to her finger to tell me to keep quiet. She then walked to the far side of the door and flattened her self against the wall. She then signaled me to do the same on the other side of the door. I did. Then she counted down from five on her left hand. When she hit one she kicked open the door and we ran in. I raised my rifle to shoot even before I processed what I was seeing. There was a white coat leaning over a figure on a table. The figure was gaged and bare chested with a syringe in the chest. The white coat was pushing the plunger down. By the time Stealth and I pulled our triggers the syringe was empty. The white coat screamed as he was ripped apart by two assault rifles. I ran forward to the figure on the table as Stealth double checked the white coat was dead. As I approached the figure on the table I realized I knew her.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. I ripped off her gag and started to untie her restraints.

"Percy." She said. "They..." She started to grimes in pain.

"No!" I shouted, recognizing the symptoms. "No, No, No!" I had jest untied the last of her restraints when she blacked out. "Dam it!" I shouted at the unconscious girl. "I told you not to come! I fucking told you not to come!"

"Percy!" Shouted Stealth. I ignored her. "Percy! We need to go." I nodded.

I threw Annabeth onto my shoulder and followed Stealth to the door. In the doorway stood Maniac. My temper got away from me.

"Take her." I told Stealth.

"Percy?" She said in a warning voice. Apparently she knew what I was thinking.

"Jest take her." I said. She reluctantly did as I said. Then I walked up to Maniac and Punched him as hard as I could in the face. "You bastard!" I screamed. "Why the fuck did you leave her alone?!" Apparently I hit him at jest the right angle because his sunglasses flew off his skull. He glared at me with his storm gray eyes. Then I understood the comments the squad was making back at camp. Maniac was a son of Athena. He was Annabeth's brother. "She's your sister?" I asked in disbelief. "She's your fucking sister! You left your fucking sister for those psychos to toucher!" Maniac looked pissed. Than he hit me hard on the side of my head and I lost my balance.

"Don't you fucking dare!" he screamed. "I never left her!" He looked like he was literally stopping himself from exploding. "I was jumped by fifteen Erasers and dragged off. When I finally killed them I went right to work trying to find her." I stood there glaring at him when Stealth spoke up.

"We really need to go." She said. "Gunny's down and so is Annabeth." We returned to the squad in silence. When we finally got there the squad was waiting.

"YO." Scout said as we entered. "So I guess you guys didn't have any luck either?"

"Building secured." Maniac said.

"Nice one boss." Said Doc.

"Went right for Annabeth, huh?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "You guest so happened to clear every room in the place in the process."

Maniac glared at me. "I got the job done!" he screamed.

"Oh, yeah?" I yelled with sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Jest got two people hurt and possibly killed in the process."

"This is war." He growled. "Casualties happen."

"Such a nice thought." I said. "You hear that guys?" I asked. "We don't mean jack if he gets to finish the mission."

"Don't you dare try and tell me how to run my squad!" Maniac screamed.

"You know what?" I said. "I think I know why your called Maniac." I turned and took Annabeth's unconscious body from Stealth and headed for the exit. My only thought was what Annabeth would go through when she would finally wake up.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading the story guys. Please post your thoughts in the review section or PM me. And as always I will update when I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

POV: Annabeth

I woke up in pain. It was all over my body. Pain, so much pain. I couldn't stop my self from screaming as loud as my lungs would let me. My eyes were open as wide as I could get them and my screams were a constant. I was in a helicopter and in pain. I felt an arm pull me into a hug.

"It's ok." Said the body that was hugging me. "I know it hurts. You'll be ok." I was in to much pain to even process the words that were being spoken to me much less identify the voice's owner. I didn't want the person to stop though. Hearing another person speak to me was the only comfort I had. "You're ok." The voice said as the hand rubbed my shoulder. "You're ok. It'll all be over soon."

"Jest hang in there." Another voice said. Through all the comforting words I was screaming and even convulsing. Then my back felt like it was being ripped apart. If it was possible I screamed even louder.

"Shit." I heard the boy hugging me muter. "I know it hurts." He said as I continued to scream. "Jest hang in there and it'll all be over soon." I felt something begin to slide out of my back. "I love you." The voice continued. "Jest hang in there." I screamed some more. Then the chopper landed and the arm around me slid down my back to grip me under my arm. "This is gona hurt." Said the voice. "Im sorry but we need to get you indoors." Then I was lifted off the ground and a new wave of pain hit me. I screamed for all I was worth. Then there was some confusion as people exchanged words I couldn't understand.

"What happened?"

"They got her and injected her."

"How did you let that happen?"

"It is of no concern right now Clarisse."

"Chiron she needs help!"

"Of course. Bring her to the infirmary immediately."

The hole time this conversation was taking place I was screaming and unaware of anything around me except for the arms that held me. Then we were moving again. The next time we stopped I was placed down on a soft bed.

"What happened?!" called out another voice.

"Will, Anabeth's hurt!" called the boy that had jest put me down. I was in to much pain to think but I vaguely remembered the boy and knew he was important to me. Then the pain got worse in my chest and I screamed even more and arched my back.

"What in Hades happened?" asked a boy.

"She was caught by the white coats." Said the important boy.

There was more shouting and words I couldn't even make out. Then there was a long groan that I realized was me. More hands garbed me and something was placed in my mouth that tasted delicious though I was not shore what it was. The pain continued for what felt like an eternity as the important boy held me. Then I blacked out.

When I finally woke up I was still on the soft bed. I opened my eyes to find I was in the Infirmary with Percy sitting next to me asleep with his hands on my left hand. I also noticed the pain I felt all over my body and the fact that I was not wearing a shirt or bra. That whack job scientist had cut them off of me before injecting me. I leaned to my left and felt Percy stir. He looked up at me and I could tell he had bean crying.

"Hay." He said "How ya feeling?"

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. My voice sounded horse. "I always love it when nut jobs experiment on me."

Percy smiled a little at my joke.

"Thats pretty much what I said when I woke up." He said. I gave a dull smile that must have looked pathetic but his mood seamed to lighten a little.

"I told you not to come." He said becoming solum again. "I was trying to avoid this."

"It was my call." I said. "I wasn't gona let those bastards get away with taking you."

"Annabeth." He began.

"No." I cut him off. "The fact is I'm still here so I not sorry for going."

"Do you know what it is that they did to you?" He asked as if he could not believe what he was hearing. I paused before answering.

"Yes." I said.

"And you're ok with this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well," I began. "It is what it is so I might as well get used to it." He jest stared at me blankly. The only reason that I knew he was worried was I saw his right wing twitch over his shoulder. "Help me sit up." I said. He did. Once in an upright position I asked for a mirror. He garbed one off of a near by table and gave it to me. I held it out so I could see my back. Two giant gray wings were there. "Storm gray." I noted.

"Jest like your eyes." He said. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You had me terrified." He said. "I thought I was going to loose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading guys. Post your comments in a Review or PM me. And as always, I will update when I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

POV: Percy

Annabeth and I sat in the infirmary for a while and jest stared at each other. I gave her my shirt because her's was cut off her and I hadn't had time to go to her bunk and grab one of her spares. After all I had bin through in the last few days there was nowhere els I would want to be.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked after a while. "What happens to us now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where mutants." She said, not meeting my eyes. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Try and move on I guess." I answered. The truth was though I had no Idea what to do now. Ever since I was twelve I always had a quest with a goal to work towards. This problem had no goal, no next step, no gods to show us the way. We were on our own here and it kind of scared me. My thoughts were interrupted by a nock on the door. I turned to see Chiron sitting in his magic weal chair. He rolled into the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Good." He began. "You're up, Annabeth." Annabeth nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like crap." Annabeth responded. Chiron nodded with a frown on his face.

"I will see if Will can give you some more ambrosia." Chiron said. It was then that Maniac and Stealth entered the room.

"It lives." He noted when he saw Annabeth was awake. I hadn't spoken to Maniac since the fight in the lab. Now he stood in front of me as if nothing had happened. His posture relaxed and his eyebrows raised in amusement over his always present sunglasses.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. Maniac frowned at me. He clearly was not interested in talking to me yet.

"Came to check on Gunny." He said.

"So he's ok?" Asked Annabeth in concern.

"Yah." Stealth began. "He'll make it." I was still glaring at Maniac and as far as I could tell he was glaring at me.

"You ok?" Annabeth asked me.

"Fine." I said as curtly as possible. That was my mistake.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a no nonsense tone that I learned to fear a long time ago.

"It's nothing." I said. Not wanting to re start the fight with Maniac. Maniac and Stealth checked on Gunny, who was asleep, and them left along with Chiron. Jest before he left Maniac turned to me.

"I found this in the lab by the way." He said. "I believe it's yours." He then tosed me a ballpoint pen. I caught it and stared down at the small object I knew so well. Riptide was jest the way I remembered it. I looked up to see Maniac leaving.

"What happened between you two?" Annabeth asked me when they were gone. "You were fine with him one minute then I wake up any you to hate each other." She said "Whats up with that?"

"He left you." I said.

"What?" She asked. "He was dragged off by a mob of Erasers."

"He killed them all and continued to clear out the building." I said. "He didn't even bother looking for you. He put the stupid raid as a hire priority then the safety of his friends."

"This is war, Percy." She said. "People are bound to get hurt or killed. You know that. The battle of Manhattan alone was-"

I cut her off. It has been over a year since the battle for Manhattan but I still wake up in a cold sweat from what I saw there.

"War doesn't mean you abandon your friends." I said.

"Some times there's no choice." She looked concerned. Like she was explaining to a small child that the family pet had died. I looked down at the small pen in my hand and uncapped it. Riptide grew in my hand into a celestial bronze sward.

"There's always a choice." I said in a quiet voice. Thirty minutes later me an Annabeth were walking out of the infirmary. It was a very warm day and the sun was out.

"Percy?" Annabeth began.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Shore." I said as we continued to walk. "Any thing."

She gazed up at the wide blue sky. "I want to learn to fly." She said. "Can you teach me?" I felt my right wing twitch the way it does when I feel uncomfortable.

"I jest learned my self." I said. "But I can try and teach you what I know."

She gave me a smile and spread her wings a little. "Then let's go." She said.

"Can I at least grab a shirt first?" I asked. She laughed a little.

"Why?" She asked in a joking tone. "I think you look good the way you are." I smiled at her.

ten minutes later we were standing in the arena ready for a flight lesson. I had garbed a shirt and was about to begin the lesson when Max walked in.

"Oh, Hay Percy!" She shouted. Then She noticed the wings sticking out of Annabeth's back and her face went pail. "What?" She asked in disbelief. "When did?"

"The raid went south." I said. "I couldn't get to her before they injected her." Max nodded.

"Im sorry, Annabeth." Max said.

"Don't be." Annabeth responded. "It wasn't your fault." Then she directed the next part at me. "It wasn't any one's fault." I knew she was talking about Maniac.

"So what are you two doing?" Max asked.

"I'm gana fail at teaching her to fly." I said. Max laughed.

"You know." She said. "If you want I can teach her and help you improve. If you want." I looked at Annabeth who looked very amused.

"What do you think?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sound good to me." She said. "Thanks, Max."

Max shrugged as if it was no big deal. Five minutes later I was air born with Max as Annabeth slowly gained altitude. When she reached us she looked to Max.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. Max gave us both some pointers and before long we were flying like pros. Max then challenged us to fly as high as we could and then dive toward the ground and try and control our dives. We did. Annabeth did it with no problem. I however, started to corkscrew towards the ground and found it almost impossible to stop myself.

"Angle your feathers up on your left wing to counter the spin!" Max shouted as she dove next to me. I did as she said and leveled out almost immediately.

"Thanks for the advice." I said a little shaky from the adrenaline.

Max laughed and said "Don't mention it."

The three of us continued to fly for an hour when Annabeth noticed Chiron waiving us down. When we landed Chiron was waiting.

"Ay, Chiron." I said. "What's up?"

"I actually wanted to speak with Max." He said.

"Me?" Max asked.

"Yes." Chiron nodded. "It would seam that the little boy, Gasman is it?" Max nodded. "Well it would seam that he has released some sort of poison onto the camp."

"What?" I asked.

"Where would he even get poison?" Asked Annabeth.

"Well," Began Max. "We call him Gasman for a reason."

"The poison killed three bushes and all the grass within ten feet." Said Chiron.

"Yeah, well." Max said. "That tends to happen." She sucked in a deep breath. "Wyere is he?" She asked.

"In the big house." Chiron said. "This way." They walked off leaving me and Annabeth alone. Then Annabeth spoke.

"Well that was," She paused as if deciding he next words. "Interesting." I laughed.

"Well at least we flew." I offered. She nodded.

"It was fun." She said. "That was the most free I ever felt."

"Yeah flight has that effect on people." A voice to my right. I turned to see Stealth walking up to us. "So how was it?" She asked Annabeth.

"It was really nice." Responded Annabeth. We stood there talking about how great flying was for over an hour when the topic changed to our pasts. I started by explaining mine. How I grew up with my mom and then how I found out I was a demi god. I explained my story up until the present. Then Annabeth explained her back story. Finaly Stealth told hers. She said she was a life long lab experiment until she broke out of the School when she was thirteen. A few weeks later she met a boy named Talon and he introduced her to the squad.

"Who's Talon?" Annabeth asked.

"That's a long story." Stealth said.

"We got time." I said with a shrug. Stealth looked a little un-shore but continued any way.

"You have to understand the squad's older than most of the members." She said. "Back then the captain was a kid named Jax." She said. "Maniac was the second in command. And Talon was third." She posed. "Talon had blond hair and gray eyes." She said. "Jest like his brother."

"Talon was a child of of Athena?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." Stealth replied. "He ad a full full brother though." She said. "Talon was a twin." She paused like the thought of Talon made her sad. "Maniac." She eventually said.

"Wait." I said. "Are you telling me Maniac is a twin?" I asked.

"Was." Stealth said curtly.

"Was?" Asked Annabeth.

"He was killed in a raid." Stealth said. "An Eraser shot him execution style right infront of us."

"Thats horrible." Annabeth said in a hushed voice.

"You guys couldn't stop it?" I asked.

"We were caught and in dog crates." Stealth said. "Talon got away though. If he stayed away he would have lived." She paused again. "He came back to try and free us." She said. "Then he was caught and killed right in front of us." We stood in silence for a while before Stealth turned away from us and said "I need to go." Then she left.

Once she was gone I exchanged a look with Annabeth.

"Well," I said. "Thats depressing."

"It makes sense though." Annabeth responded. "Maniac is always so mad and he has a real hatred for Erasers." She stopped to think for a second. "If he saw his twin get excited by an Eraser than it would explain a lot." I nodded.

"Now I'm depressed." I said. "Can we do something more fun?"

Annabeth gave me a smile.

"Wana fly to the lake?" She asked. "No bodies there at around this time of day." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I smiled at her.

"Well I'm not shore I could find my swim suit." I teased.

"It's ok." She smiled. "I have no idea where mine is either." She gave me a grin. "I can't think of any reason we would need them any way." I smiled and shook out my wings.

"Then lets fly." I said. And we took off towards the lake. About two hours latter we were laying in the sand by the lake. Annabeth was on top of me her head resting on my chest and her wings out, soaking up the sun when I herd a familiar voice in back of me.

"I'll jest come back latter." Said the voice. I looked up to see my friend Frank Zang standing by the tree line. The roman stood a few feet away looking embarrassed. Annabeth drew her wings in around her to cover her chest.

"Frank?" I asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at camp jupiter?" I asked.

"I herd my pal went through a tuff time." He said. "Thought I would come an see how he was holding up." He paused. "Apparently he's doing better than I thought." He raised an eyebrow at us. "Any way, I'm here for a week so I'll see you latter." He turned and walked away. I looked down at Annabeth.

"That was wearied." I said. She stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing. The hole thing was jest so funny that I was laughing too. We jest laid there for the longest time laughing our brains out.

A MESAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading! Please review this book! Or PM me! And as always I will update when I can!


	13. Chapter 13

Hay! Sorry for the wait but my life is really crammed with random junk right now. If you are familiar wit FRC than you also know what this time of year means and why my calendar's full. Propaganda time! Come check us out at the NYC regional in Manhattan in March. Vote 806! And with no further a-due, here is your next chapter!

Chapter 13

POV: Percy

A short time after we caught our breath, we went to meat Frank. We found him frowning at his supposed siblings while standing about ten feet away from them. Frank was a son of Mars, the roman version of Aries, the war god. The Aries kids were stabbing a small squirrel with their knives and taking bets on how long it would live. They were the true definition of FUBAR.

"Frank!" I shouted and raised my hand to signal him over. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Well," He began. "At least your decent this time." I chuckled and Annabeth turned bright red.

"Yeah." I agreed. "That definitely is a plus." He laughed as Annabeth grew even redder with embarrassment. "It's good to see you." I said as he shook my hand.

"Yeah." He agreed with a nod. "I jest wish it was under better circumstances."

"Why, Whats wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"I mean," He began. "I herd what happened to you and I came strait here." He said. "No one told me that they got Annabeth too."

"We're fine." Annabeth said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"So I saw." Frank said rubbing his neck and causing Annabeth to blush even harder. "I jest ment with Leo going," He paused. We all knew Leo was dead. We had seen him blow up over camp with his dragon Festus. "And then you and Percy, I don't know." He paused again. "I jest though that maybe I could help in some way."

"That's so sweet." Annabeth said. "But what about Hazel and Camp Jupiter?"

"Raina has the camp under control and Hazel is here with me."

"Where is she?" I asked looking around.

"She said she was going to see if Nico was here." Frank answered.

"He left a few hours ago." I said. He left during my flight with Annabeth and Max. Where he was going I don't know but from the air I had noticed him disappear into the shadow of a tree. "He shadow traveled through a tree." I said. "I haven't seen him since." It wasn't a big deal for Nico to go missing. He never stayed at camp for more than a day or two and always left as quietly as possible. Recently he had started staying longer as well as spending more time with Will. The son of Apollo and the son of Hades really seamed to hit it off and I wasn't quite shore if there was something there or if my imagination was jest running away from me.

"Well Hazel's gona be upset." Frank said. "She was really excited to see her brother."

"You can talk to Will." Annabeth suggested. "If any one would know where to find him it would be will." Frank nodded.

"Yeah." Frank said. "I've been wondering." He continued. "What's up with them?"

"Who?" I asked looking behind me to be shore he wasn't referring to some one in back of me.

"Will and Nico." He said. "Are they a couple or what? I mean I'm not judging or any thing but-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, no." I said. "I get it but I have no Idea what's going on there." I shook my head. "I had no idea he 'liked' me until he said he told me not too long ago ago." Frank nodded.

"He's a tuff nut to crack." He agreed.

"Hay, Percy!" I heard some one to my right call out. I turned to see nudge and Max walking up.

"Hay, Nudge." I answered. "How's it going?"

"Oh my god." She began in an almost gasp. "Oops, I mean Gods. Or Goddesses , or-"

"Nudge." Max said sternly.

"Right." Nudge said un deterred. This kind of thing must happen to her a lot. "This place is amazing!" She shouted. "The horses, the lake, and the food! Oh my Gods the food is great! I could eat it all day! And-"

"Nudge." Max repeated. This time Nudge quit talking all together.

"Thanks again for he lesson, Max." Annabeth said. "It really was great."

"Don't mention it." Max responded with a shrug.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"on the rock climbing wall." She answered. "We were taking a break when we saw you over here."

"Who's this?" Frank asked. My eyebrows flew up. I had forgotten Frank was there.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "This is Max and Nudge." I gestured to them and they nodded at Frank and said hi. Then I gestured to Frank "And this is Frank." He nodded to the girls.

"Their from this squad I've heard so much about?" He asked.

"No." I said shaking my head and laughing a little. "No they're not from the squad." I said. "Where is the squad any way." I asked looking around.

"Last I herd they were going to meat Chiron at about this time." Annabeth said. I nodded and looked towards the big house.

"Wana go say hi?" I asked Frank. He considered this for a second.

"Hazel would like to meet them." He said. "So lets find her first."

I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said.

"She'll probably be at Nico's cabin." Annabeth said. "So that's a good place to start."

So the five of us went to look for Hazel. We found Hazel halfway in the depressing looking cabin.

"Percy?" She asked when she saw me. Then she charged me and gave me a huge hug. "Percy! Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." I answered. She frowned at me skeptically. "Really, I'm fine." I said with a cocky smile. She shook her head, apparently giving up on trying to get anywhere with the questions. "Frank thought you would like to meet the squad." I said. Her eyes widened.

"The 5th squadron?" She asked. "So they're really here?" I nodded. Her gin went from ear to ear. "What are we waiting for?!" She squealed.

As we walked to the big house to find the squad I decided to ask Hazel a question.

"How is it you know about the squad?" I asked.

"They're legends." She said. "They saved Camp Jupiter at the battle for Mount Tam."

"I thought Jason did that?" Annabeth asked.

"He led the assault, shore." Hazel said. "But we were out numbered and surrounded at least fifty to one and we were loosing the fight way to quickly for comfort." She shook her head. Then there was this explosion of gunfire and the squad burst from the tree line to our left screaming something that probably shouldn't be repeated." She said this as if jest thinking about the words was bad. I didn't really question it though because she was born around World War Two and thought most of modern language was rude or bad. "Then the monsters chased the squad down the mountain and we were free to advance up and take the fort." She said. "Well, not free" She corrected her self. "But the fight was at least an equal one." She paused. "We never got to thank them for what they did. They really saved our lives." I nodded. The squad may be crazy but they do what they do to help others. I jest was having a tuff time trying to accept that.

After another minute or two we reached the big house and saw Stealth on the porch talking with Scout and I thought Hazel was going to faint. The look on her face was one of pure aw. The Stealth noticed us.

"Hey, Percy." She said. "What's up?" I glanced at Hazel and saw her practically bouncing.

"Hay, Stealth." I said. "I got some one here who wants to meet you." Stealth gave a crooked smile, nodded and Hazel looked like she was about to explode.

A MESAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading guys. Post your comments in a review or PM me and as always I will update when I can.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

POV: Percy

When we got to the porch I introduced Hazel to Stealth. Hazel was jest starring at the squad though.

"Hello?" I asked Hazel while waving a hand in front of her face. Hazel blinked and leaned back, away from my hand. Then she realized that Stealth was right in front of her.

"Hi." Hazel said in a small voice. Stealth laughed.

"Hay." Stealth responded. "Nice to meet you Hazel."

"Thanks." Hazel said. She sounded as though she was starting a new conversation though. Like she had not herd Stealth greeting her. "Thanks for saving us." Stealth frowned.

"Have we met?" Stealth asked. Hazel shook her head.

"Not personally. I was in the battle for mount tam." Hazel said. "You guys really dragged our buts out of the fire there."

Stealth stared at Hazel for a second. Apparently trying to remember her.

"You were one of the Romans?" She asked Hazel. Hazel nodded. "Well then." Stealth continued. "It's nice to see you made it. That hill was a real meat grinder." Hazel solemnly nodded in agreement.

"Saw a lot of kids get killed on that hill." Hazel said. "All of them were way to young."

"Thats war." Stealth said. "People get hurt, die, or even worse, they make it through jest to get thrown back into the shit for a cause they barley understand." Stealth shook her head. Hazel gazed at her.

"I've always wondered." Hazel began. "Why did you guys scream-" She was cut off by Stealth.

"Because it's true." Said Stealth. "You saw your friends die for what?" She asked starting to get angry. "Do you think you'll be remembered?" Stealth was down right pissed and Hazel looked hurt. "The mortals can't see the fight and the gods don't give a shit. two or three generations down the line the story will be forgotten and you will be dead." Stealth leaned back. "When the shit hits the fan we fight for us because when the led starts flying, politics, ideals, and good and bad. They fly out the window. All that maters when you're pinned down in a fox hole is the guy in the hole with you. The guy that might have a family he would like to see again. The guy who actually gives two shits about if you make it through or not." Hazel looked like she was slapped.

"So what?" Hazel asked. "The gods don't do enuf for you? Would you prefer the giants?"

"I prefer the lesser of two evils." Stealth said. "That doesn't mean it's not evil."

Stealth had a point. I disagreed with the point but I saw it as one anyway. I struggled with that type of question every day. Is my life worth anything and whats the point of fighting the monsters if they're gona kill me in the end any way. Why worship the gods if I have to blackmail them jest to claim their kids? I still felt the gods were good though. They watched out for us half bloods and humanity. Thinking of the gods made me think of my dad. How I never really saw him. Then I thought of my mom and my thoughts went into shock. My mom. I have been back for a few days now and haven't seen her yet. She probably thinks I'm still missing. She's probably driving herself crazy.

"Well." I said. "I gotta go but I'll catch up with you latter." I told Frank and Hazel.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked.

"I've been missing a few days and my mom still doesn't know I'm home." I said. "I'm going to try and get out of being grounded." There was a a little chuckle from my friends.

"I'll come with you." Annabeth said. At that Nudge perked up.

"Can I come?" She asked. Max scowled.

"I don't think his mom wants to hear you talk her ears off Nudge." Max said with a joking undertone.

"I'll be quiet!" Nudge responded in a shout.

"Shore you will." Max said sarcastically with a nod. "And Erasers will destroy the school." I shook my head as there argument continued.

"I really gotta go." I said as I took off. I looked down to see Annabeth take off after me and Max holding Nudge back as Nudge tried to take off. It was a pretty funny sight.

twenty minutes latter we were approaching Manhattan and I signaled Annabeth to land on the roof of my apartment building. Once on the ground we went to the roof top door and entered the building and folded our wings in. Then we went down the stairs to my floor. I paused out side the door.

"Whats wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"What if this isn't a good idea?" I asked her. "What if she freaks out because of what they did to me? To us." Annabeth stared at me deep in thought.

Eventually she said. "Your mom loves you Percy. She might be shocked at what they did, I know I was, but she loves you." She paused. "And I think she would want to know." I nodded and nocked on the door. A minuet later the door slowly opened. My step dad Paul was standing in the door way.

"Percy?" He asked.

"Hi, Paul." I said. "Is mom home?" The answer came before I finished my sentence.

"Percy!" My mom called from in back of Paul. Paul quickly jumped out of the way. He knew better that to stand in front of my mom when she was in 'get Percy' mode. She charged through the door and I braced myself. She snatched me into a bear hug that could have snapped ribs. Then when she let me out of the bear hug she paused. Her hand was right on my right wing. Even though it was under my shirt it was still a bulky lump that would be obvious to my mom. "What's this?" She asked. I was getting nerves and my right wing twitched the way it does when I'm uncomfortable. My mom's eyes widened as she felt the lump under my shirt twitch. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth interjected. "Maybe we should talk in the apartment." My mom nodded slowly, still staring at me. We entered the apartment and Paul closed the door.

"What happened to you?" My mom asked me when we were gathered around in our living room. "And whats that under your shirt?" I looked down. I was on the couch next to Annabeth. My mom and Paul were across from me in arm chairs.

"I don't remember how I got there but I woke up in a lab in California." I began. "They abducted me some how and took me out there." I paused. Not wanting to tell my mom the rest of what happened to me. Annabeth squeezed my hand in a reassuring way. "Then they experimented on me." I said. "They injected me with bird DNA and other stuff to make it multiply and stuff." I wouldn't meet my mom's eyes but by the sound of her breathing she was confused and scared of what I would say next. I stood up and turned around. "They made them." I said. and pushed my wings through the slits in the back of my shirt. My mom gasped. I turned to see her face was one of shock and horror. Paul's face was drained of color. "Luckily my stay there was short because some other kids like me broke me and the other experiments out."

"You mean some kids from Camp Half-Blood?" Asked Paul.

"Well," I began. "They're demi gods but they're also mutants." I said. "They're like me and Annabeth." My mom frowned.

"You and Annabeth?" She asked.

"We found a lab in Manhattan." Annabeth said slowly. "We went in to try and destroy it but they caught me." My mom's eyes widened even more. "Percy got me out right after they injected me." Annabeth then shook her wings out and extended them a little. My mom looked like she was about to black out.

"Mom?" I asked in concern.

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm jest," She trailed off. "It's a lot to take in." Annabeth nodded.

We stayed a few hours and answered most of my parents questions. We didn't tell them what the squad was like or what they did. We also dodged the question "did it hurt when they grew in?" The fact was we didn't want to remember that or have my parents freak out about it. Then we headed back to camp. When we got back the camp had snapped into war mode. Campers were running every where to get weapons and armor. Eventually I found Frank.

"Frank!" I called. "What's going on." He turned to me with a solum adrenaline in his eyes.

"War." He said. "They're headed for the city. A demi go down south saw a hole army. His message jest came via Iris Message. They'll be here in a day or two."

"An army of what?" Asked Annabeth.

"Every kind of monster imaginable." Frank said. "The popular theory right now is every monster out there pulled together and are going to destroy Olympus." He turned to me. "That back of Telekhines you fought." He said. "They were a small scout party." My mind went blank at the thought of an army that large. This was not going to be good.

A MESAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading. Post your thoughts in a review or PM me. And as always I will update when I can.


	15. Chapter 15

Hay got a PM so here's the next chapter as promised. One message gets you one chapter.

Chapter 15

POV: Percy

I was tired. I had not had a break in a long time. I was sick and tired of constantly fighting and suffering. I survived the Titan war Jest so I could be thrown into the Giant war. Then after that I was thrown into the School and now there was another invasion of Manhattan coming. I was tired of fighting and killing. Me and Annabeth were supposed to be finishing high school and getting ready for college, not fighting a new war. I was done with this stuff. I thought I had been through enuf to deserve a peaceful hero-ing retirement. But no. There was a war to fight. And I was one of the solders forced to fight it.

"Frank." I said to my friend. "Go back to New Rome and get reinforcements." He stared at me for a minute.

"But I can help-" He began.

"By getting help." I cut him off. He opened his mouth to protest but closed it after a few seconds and nodded.

"I'll be back with help as soon as I can." He promised. We shook hands than he went off to find Hazel and get help from New Rome.

"Annabeth." I said. Turning to see the girl that I love starring, lost in thought, at the camp she grew up in preparing for another war. "We need to get the RMM to send help." I said.

"The squad's already here." She said, looking confused.

"Not the squad." I said. "The hole army." Her eyebrows went up. "There are gods know how many monsters out there and they want us dead. I can't think of any other reason they would all attack all at once. There coming to kill all the demi gods and the gods in one move." Annabeth nodded.

"That was what I was thinking." She said. "And I don't see how this will end well for any of us." She shook her head. "If Frank was right than not even all the demi gods in Camp-Half Blood and New Rome combined would even make a dent in their ranks." I nodded.

"Thats why we need the RMM." I said. "Imagine we had a hole army of people like the squad helping us." Annabeth nodded.

"It might even the playing field." She agreed. "Though I don't think they'll want help us." I looked down knowing she was right.

"What other options do we have?" I asked. We stood in silence for a while. Both of us coming to terms with what we were about to do. The future we had planed together wasn't meant to be. All we had been through was for nothing. The gods wouldn't protect us from this one. We were going to die trying to hold off an army of monsters that wanted nothing more than to kill us and every one we love. I looked her in the eye and said. "I don't regret this though." She stared at me. Trying to figure out what I meant. "Everything we've been through," I began. "It led us together and I wouldn't trade that for all the time in the world." She gave me a smile. "I love you Annabeth."

She Stared deep into my eyes with those storm gray eyes of hers.

"I love you Percy." She said. It was words we had spoken dozens of times but now there was a new meaning to them. A meaning only a couple that was approaching their end would understand.

"What ever happens," I began. "What ever comes next, Jest know I'm there for you, Always." She smiled at me.

"till the end." She said giving me a hug. "Me and you, all the way."

And with that we set out to find the squad and try and convince them to get the RMM to help us. W found them milling around their now working chopper.

"Maniac!" I called. He looked up to see me and Annabeth approaching.

"We're already fighting alongside you guys in this fight so don't even ask." He said loading one of his pistoles.

"What about the rest of the RMM?" Annabeth asked. Maniac frowned.

"They won't be here for a few days." He said. "They're more preoccupied with a large Eraser gathering down south."

"Down south?" I asked, dreading what the answer might be. He nodded.

"Our most recent intelligence supports the theory that they intend to join the monster army that's heading north." He said. That confirmed my suspicions.

"But how?" Annabeth asked. "How do they even know about the monsters?" Maniac looked at the ground.

"They captured 2nd battalion 9nth Squadron last week." He said. "We haven't herd from them since but I'm guessing the white coats made them talk." He shook his head. "Every one has their breaking point. I jest hope I don't live long enuf to find out where mine is." I nodded in agreement. In the last few days I hit my breaking point but I pulled myself back together. Now I was afraid this battle would push me over the edge and mess me up beyond repair. I would prefer death to spending the rest of my life starring at a wall and sobbing. Then Annabeth spoke up.

"So what do we do?" She asked. "The Army could be here by tomorrow and we're out numbered." She shook her head and I became terrified. Annabeth always had a plan and now she was saying she had no idea what to do. It was then that my last sliver of hope left me.

"We hold Manhattan." Maniac responded.

"How exactly do we do that?" I asked.

"You do realize you basically told us to take and hold hell from and army of demeans." Annabeth said.

"Yes." Maniac answered. "And we're going to succeed."

"How do you know?" I asked.

He turned away from us and walked off saying "Because we have to."

Twenty minutes later Annabeth and I were flying with the flock to Manhattan along side the Squad's chopper that was packed with demigods. Below us multiple minnie vans were transporting the rest of the camp to Manhattan. When we touched down in Central Park the cops were waiting for us.

"Freeze!" The lead cop screamed. "Hands in the air! Come on, where I can see e'm!"

Scout chuckled as Stealth shouted "RMM!" The cop's eyes went up in surprise.

"RMM?" He asked. "Omaha!" That made no sense to me. Apparently the squad understood though because Maniac nodded before responding.

"Lightning." Maniac said. Then the cop lowered his weapon and ordered the rest to do the same.

"Well I'm glad that this wasn't some sort of innovation cuz I'm not ready for that shit." The cop laughed as the minnie vans pulled up.

"Well than don't get to comfortable." Stealth said. "Cuz there's one coming and It's about a day out." The cop's face dropped.

"What's it made of?" He asked.

"Mystics." Answered Doc. "And Erasers." I was starting to become lost in this conversation. To the best I could guess, the cop was a RMM member at some point and the squad was warning him about the attack.

"Both?" Asked the cop. The squad nodded. "Dam." He said. Then he turned to the officer next to him. "Activate plan charlie." He said. The officer nodded then ran off.

"What's plan Charlie?" I asked.

"We come up with a fake terrorist threat that will cause the city to evacuate and clear it for any opps that the RMM might need to run." Scout answered. I nodded.

"Sounds pretty sleazy." Max said.

"Would you rather innocent civilians get caught in the cross fire?" Scout asked. Max shook her head. "Then plan Charlie it is."

Two hours later Manhattan was empty of every one except the demi gods that stayed to defend it. Maniac had directed the defensive positions while I tried to reason with Zeus to help us. He basically told us to go fuck our selves. I couldn't believe it. The hole city, their kids, and even Olympus was in danger and they wouldn't even lift a finger to help. As I emerged from the Empire State Building I found Annabeth talking with Jason.

"So jest keep the skies clear for as long as you can." She told him. He nodded and took off towards the sky.

"Remind me why he took the van if he can fly?" I asked Annabeth.

"He wanted to spend time with Piper." She said. I understood. The likely hood of any of us surviving long enuf for the RMM to arrive was slim. He wanted to spend his final hours with the girl he loved. "Maniac got the East river and the Hudson to blockade ships for us." She said. "He refused to say how."

"He really does have trust issues." I said. Annabeth shrugged. His Sargent "Bomber" also blew all the tunnels and most of the bridges. Only the Manhattan bridge and the Brooklyn bridge remain." I nodded.

"Why didn't Bomber destroy all the bridges while he was at it?" I asked.

"He ran out of detonators." She said. "Any way how did the talk with the gods go?"

"Their not gona help." I said. "So it's all on us."

"Those ba-" She began but was cut off by the sounds of screaming. "The army's here already?" She asked.

"Sure sounds like it." I said. And with That we charged off the the Manhattan bridge.

When we got there the fight was already in full swing with the dead and wounded every where. The squad was at the front in a firing line.

"Well?" Called Maniac. "It's about time you two showed up!"

Right them Bomber called "Last mag!" The squad one by one ran out of amo and started to draw large combat knives from their tactical vests.

"How are you guys out of amo already?" I asked taking a swing at a snake person with riptide. Annabeth was at my side with her dagger drawn and ready for combat.

"Baleve it or not those rounds wen't cheep and we only had a limited supply on the chopper." Maniac replied as he stabbed a capable with his steal and bronze knife.

"Then why did you wast so much amo jest Erasers?" I asked.

"Yeah, like we planed on fighting a hole god dam war!" Screamed Stealth over the chaos of the fight. It wasn't long into the fight that I started to feel the effects of combat take hold of me. My muscles were sore and my movements were becoming slow and sloppy.

"Fall back!" Called Maniac. Stealth frowned at him.

"We can hold for a while longer." She said.

"You're right but if we do we won't have a chance to regroup." He said. "I can hear the Brooklyn bridge line collapsing. We'll be cut off." Stealth nodded.

"The second we retreat though we'll be cut to shreds." She shouted. Maniac looked grim.

"I'll cover your escape." He said. The two of them had been fighting monsters the hole time they were talking and I was trying to figure out how Maniac could hear the people on the Brooklyn bridge.

"No!" Stealth shouted. "There's too many! Not even you could make it through this one!" Maniac turned to her.

"I never intended to." He said. Stealth jest starred at him.

"No." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Bomber!" Maniac called. "Where's the left over explosives?"

"In that crate boss!" Bomber shouted while pointing to a crate with his left hand and fighting a hydra with his right. "But there's no detonators!"

"Jest leave that to me." Maniac muttered.

"No!" Stealth screamed as Maniac picked up the small crate and charged into the sea of monsters laid out before us. Me and Annabeth had to hold Stealth back to stop her from taking off after Maniac as the squad retreated. We were dragging Stealth away from the bridge kicking and screaming.

"No!" She was Screaming. "Maniac! Don't!"

"He's Saving us!" Annabeth shouted.

"We can fly!" Stealth screamed still fighting us.

"But not all the demigods on that bridge could!" I shouted. Jest then there was a massive fire ball erupting from the center of the bridge that blew the middle of the bridge apart.

"Maniac!" Stealth screamed. She was on her knees, sobbing.

"Stealth, I'm so sorry." Annabeth began. Before she could continue though a badly burned Eraser that looked close to death staggered off of what was left of the bridge. I snatched up Stealth's knife, determined to make shore that not one enemy made it off that bridge. For Maniac, the crazy boy that saved our lives I would kill any survivors. As far as I could tell though this Eraser was the only survivor.

I was about to stab it when Stealth lunged forward and tackled me screaming "No!"

It took me by surprise. I jest stared at Stealth as she kneeled on me and razed her fist to beat the shit out of me when the Eraser wheezed out one word.

"Stealth." It muttered in a close to unconscious voice. The voice was clear though. It was Maniac. Suddenly so much was clear. Voices went through my head. "...he turned..." "...he can smell it..." "I can hear the lines..." "Too many, even for you..." Maniac was part Eraser. The charred Eraser dropped to the floor and blacked out as the rest of the squad rushed forward to help him.

"We need to get him to Olympus." Annabeth said. "We can heal him there." So we slowly dragged the badly burned boy back to Olympus. I was shore he was a dead man though. His skin was charcoal black and his fur was burned off. But we had to try and save him. As we passed the Brooklyn Bridge we saw the monsters were retreating for now. I was shore they would be back though.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading. Post a comment or review or PM me and I will respond with a new chapter as soon as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hay I haven't really gotten any reviews on this story in a while and only two people are still reading my more recent chapters. I have a lot of Ideas and need to cut back on the stories Im writing so this is the last installment of Bound By Blood. If you want me to write more on it than write a review or PM me and I will. This chapter might suck though.

Chapter 16

POV: Percy

We dropped Maniac off at Olympus just in time to here the warning of the approaching army on the Brooklyn Bridge. We flew as quick as we could to get there. The Monsters were half way across the bridge when we arrived. There were barely fifty half bloods left to hold the bridge against thousands of monsters. We were done fore. The fact was none of us would make it through this. We landed on the bridge to hold the line.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "There's too many!" I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you." I said. "But if Im going than Im taking as many of these fuckers with me as possible." I said while lowering my self into a fighting stance. I saw Stealth to my left looking angry.

"Where are the gods?" I herd s kid to my right shout. "Why aren't they helping us?"

"They don't care about us." Stealth shout. "So fuck them! I fight for me and the person next to me! If I gota go then fuck it, let the record show that this was my last stand! That my fight wasn't to save Olympus but to protect the person fighting by my side! Fuck the gods!" There was a moment of shocked silence at those words before a unanimous scream came from the demi gods.

"Fuck the gods!" And at that we charged. Screaming at the top of our lungs as we charged into what we were shore would be our deaths. But hay, I've been wrong before.


End file.
